AATC 4 news
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: i will be keeping everyone posted on how the movie will turn out . Good news there bringing back the cast of MMPR along with the cast of AATC i will also keep you posted on the soundtrack/release date
1. Chapter 1

AATC 4 news

_**Hey chipmunkfanatic here as you may have guessed yes the title of this is AATC 4 news in which I will be giving you updates on the soundtrack the plot its self and of course the release date it may change and it may not depending if the actual movie is released next year don't know so far the release date for the fourth movie is december of next year and its on a friday as for the exact day we don't know but I will keep you posted on whats going on both the retelling of the fourth film and the actual film its self of course the release date I chose was July 15th 2013 should I change It ? **_

_**Tell me in a review if I should change it or not **_


	2. Chapter 2

News on the soundtrack

_**Alright I got some news about the soundtrack like the chipwrecked one its going to be 21 tracks some new songs have been added and some have made a return such as **_

_**Nickelback's rockstar and Bad romance but some new ones have been added as for the trailer I'm keeping it under wraps till the first trailer for the actual movie is released just trust me on this **_

_**as for the retelling its self its going to be worked on after the movie releases here in America it could be December then again I don't know but i'm going to show you the songs **_

what I needed -Cars

Hot blooded -Foreigner

You give love a bad name-Bonjovi

Earth angle-Marvin Berry and the starlighers

of the tiger -Survivor

What is love-Haddaway

Blow me away -Breaking benjamin

Poker face- Lady gaga

Bad romance –Lady gaga

10. I love rock n roll -Joan Jett

Come on feel the noise-Quiet Riot

we will rock you-Queen

Back in time -huey lewis and the news

final countdown-Eroupe

jump-Vanhalen

Beat it – Micheal jackson

17.1985-bowling for soup

Light my fire -The doors

Dare- Stan bush

Sweet child o mine -Guns n roses

Bonus track

_**Photograph- Nickleback **_

_**Play that funky Music-Wild Cherry **_

_**Two lane Black top - Rob zombie **_

_**Walking on the sun -Smash Mouth **_

_**All Star-Smash mouth **_

_**Club can't handle me now -Chipmunks FT. The chipettes **_

_**Takin care of business -Steve Rusell**_

_**tell me what you think of the soundtrack **_


	3. Chapter 3

AATC 4 Character appearances

_**Hey chipmunkfanatic here once again with some more news for ya about the my retelling crossover of AATC and MMPR**_

_**now we all know that the darkmunks/darkettes are going to be making an appearance in Alvin and the chipmunks 4 : Fun on the moon but its going to be the same in mine however the darkmunks / darkettes are going to be bringing back not only Lord Zedd but also Rita repulsa but were is the Villians with out hero's **_

_**Tommy oliver **_

_**Kimberly Hart **_

_**Aisha **_

_**Billy **_

_**Rocky **_

_**and Adam **_

_**but there's only room for three counting the five bands that are going to the moon of course Lord Zedds personal and lethal Zord Serpenterra will be in the sea of tranquility the dig site as mentioned in the opening episode of Forever red in Power rangers wild force but anyway on to the main reason John bemise will be the only human to go to the moon with all 5 band and of course the ordinal zords will also make an appearance as well so yea what else will be in this find out till the next update**_


	4. Chapter 4

The meat of the story (Plot)

_**Chipmunkfanatic here once again with more news about the crossover retelling of ADAM AND THE CHIPMUNKS 4: FUN ON THE MOON**_

_**Its Alvin's Birthday and he wants to go on a trip to the moon of course Dave FINALLY agrees and takes alvin to the local Airport where John Bemis is waiting to fly them to the moon as soon as they get on the moon he allows them to go exploring the moon but to stay in eye sight but a bit far off Simon discovers a gold coin a closer look reveals it to be the tyrannosaurs power coin so he takes it to Adam (of course there wearing space suits obvious isn't it) who realizes what it is so they take it back to the shuttle for further Examination it once belonged to Jason Scott Lee the very first red ranger to lead the first team of rangers but a bit later a new team of rangers arrives on the moon to retreive the lost power coin . But on the far side of the moon the darkmunks and darkettes are hatching there latest plan to take over earth there going to build a secret weapon to bring back the forces of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa and have his leathel zord Serpenterra dug up from the Sea of tranquility and help the Darkmunks and darkettes take over the earth (using the moon as base of invasion) Can the chipmunks the chipettes and the power rangers stop them or will they be to late? **_

_**Well there's the plot of the story crossover hope you all like it tell me if you like the plot or should I make any changes to it **_


	5. Chapter 5

Possible release dates

_**Hello Chipmunkfanatic here again with some more news about my new crossover retelling of Alvin and the chipmunks 4 : Fun on the moon now on to the possible release dates **_

_**July 12th,2013**_

_**or**_

_**July 11th,2013**_

_**I just can't decide though **_

_**of course there is one set in december of 2013**_

_**but anyway you can pick which one I should go for **_


	6. Chapter 6

Adam and the chipmunks Bonus CD

_**Hey chipmunkfanatic here once again with some more news i'm throwing in a bonus CD **_

_**it might have some songs that do with the moon but I don't know then again lets start off**_

The Beat of my heart – Hilary Duff

Enter Sandman-Metallica

I'm Blue -Eiffel 65

You really got me – Vanhalen

More than a feeling-Boston

Set fire to the rain-Adele

Carry on my warword son-Kansas

Fire- Jimi Hendrix

Rockn roll train -ACDC

Bad to the bone-George ThoroGood

Rock you like a hurricane-Scorpions

Born to be wild-Steppinwolf

Hot n cold -Katy Perry

I give up on you- The chipettes

Beat it – Micheal Jackson

The C team – The chipmunks

_**Well there it is 16 tracks tell me what you all think about this I know some of the tracks have nothing to do with the moon but its worth a shot **_


	7. Chapter 7

Plot outline (rumored though) and Official Fan page

#!/pages/Alvin-and-the-Chipmunks-4/236944009713598

this would happen to be none other than the official fan page for the fourth movie now then I just happen to have the plot hold on to your hats

_**Alvin, Simon, Theodore and The Chipettes are Back in Action! for another fun filled Chipmunk Adventure, But this time their going where no Chipmunk has ever gone before! "Outer Space"... The Chipmunks and The Chipettes are up to their usual antics, Turning the space shuttle into their personal playground, Until they become stranded in space. As Dave Seville frantically searches for a way of getting the 'Munks and Chipettes back to Earth, The Chipmunks and Chipettes do what they do best – sing, dance and wreak havoc, But they're in for a big surprise when they embark on someone who's more than a match for The Chipmunks and The More**_

Now keep in mind that this plot is only rumored but it seems kinda interesting though tell me what you all think in a review

chipmunkfanatic OUT


	8. Chapter 8

AATC 4 info

Hey chipmunkfanatic here again with more info on the very possible fourth movie

now hold on to your furry hats

Starring

Jason Lee, Justin Long, Matthew Gray Gubler, Jesse McCartney, Amy Poehler, Anna Faris, Christina Applegate

Directed By

Mike Mitchell (Rumored)

Written By

Based on characters created by ROSS BAGDASARIAN and JANICE KARMAN

Screenplay By

JONATHAN AIBEL & GLENN BERGER

Produced By

JANICE KARMAN, ROSS BAGDASARIAN

Also keep in mind having mike mitchell direct the fourth film might NOT be a bad idea but I worry for the screen play then again i'm also worried about how the story will turn out


	9. Chapter 9

Official poster for Alvin and the chipmunks 4 fun on the moon

Hey Chipmunkfanatic here so you all want proof and by proof you mean an actual poster instead of those fan made ones well I just happen to know of a official fan page created by both Ross and Janice and if you click on the picture you can copy it and save it to your computer as I did

#!/pages/Alvin-and-the-Chipmunks-4/236944009713598

just put in front and there you go

then you wanna scroll down and click on the official poster for the fourth movie and save it and there you go you have the poster I hope that this helps just ignore the fan made posters trust me I think that well I don't know who made them but then again if you have any trouble at all either leave a review or PM me and i'll be sure to get back to you

but other than that check out the fan page (oh if you copy the rest of the adderess just put .com front of it and it will take you to the fan page)

chipmunkfanatic OUT


End file.
